runescapefandomcom_nl-20200215-history
DeviousMUD
DeviousMUD Was het spel dat uiteindelijk RuneScape werd. Het is gemaakt in 1998 door Andrew Gower. Er zaten, omdat het de eerste versie was, heel veel glitches in het spel. thumb|Een printscreen van het spel waarin een poppetje bij een gebouw staat en een waarbij iemand bij een guard staat Ontwikkeling De 1ste keer geschreven. DeviousMud werd uitgebracht in 1998. Een alleen geschreven door Andrew Gower. Het spel had isometrische graphics en werd nooit aan het publiek getoond. Volgens sommigen is deze versie nog op de universiteit van Camebridge gemaakt. Voor de 2de keer geschreven. Een nieuwere versie werd uitgebracht in 1999. Hoewel het volledig herschreven was, Behield het dezelfde naam en bleef hetzelfde als de originele. De beta werd voor 1 week voor het publiek gebracht. Vanwege de korte periode, zijn er weinig screenshots te bespeuren. Mogelijkheden/hoe steekt de game in elkaar # The whole game is written in java, which means no waiting for downloads or installing software. You'll be able to just go straight to the webpage and play! # Multiplayer! - You will be automatically connected to the main server, and your charactor will appear in the multiplayer game world, and vanish when you leave. # Superfast isometric style engine, very optimised code with smooth 8 way scrolling. # Detailed 3-dimensional map with hills, valleys, multi-levelled buildings, underground cellars and lots of variety. # Efficient network code using lots of cool tricks to increase performance, and decrease lag. Only requires a bandwidth of 0.3k/sec for very smooth gameplay! # Your game is automatically saved when you quit, so when you come back you can just resume where you left off, even if you are playing from a completely different computer! # Minimal load times. I'm keeping the program as small as possible without decreasing the quality. Additional graphics and information are loaded as needed for plenty of variety. # Graphical adventure style quest system gives you lots to do, and should ensure quests are easy to find and understand. # A whole range of skills your charactor can try, which will improve with practice. # Lots of different monsters and charactors with different attributes. # A variety of objects and weapons. What you are holding changes your appearance! # Communciate with other players! Organise parties of charactors with a range of skills to explore the dangerous areas. etc... # Trading system, used to buy objects in shops, or trade with other charactors. # I'm writing the game in a very expandable way using script files, so once I've got the basic work finished I'll be able to make it huge very quickly. # Multiple choice conversation system for talking to computer controlled charactors # Loads and loads of other cool features, far too many to list! Updates in de 2e periode * 28th March, Fixed some more bugs. I've not got as much done as I would have liked but I'm putting it online anyway... * 25th March, Finished designing a wood/forest to the left of the starting zone * 22th March, Finish identikit system. You can now choose your player's appearance! System can also be used for human NPCs * 19th March, Started updating player 'Identikit' system. * 18th March, Wrote auto bug reporting system for client * 18th March, Spent ages debugging game - Fixed 11 (fairly minor) bugs! # 17th March, Finished quest compiler! Although it doesn't support many commands yet. # 16th March, Started writing quest compiler. This is amazing, it runs everything from magic, to professions, to quests! # 16th March, Improved player-2-player conversation system. # 15th March, Important background scenary can now be named, and manipulated by the player! # 15th March, Finished player-2-npc conversation system. # 14th March, Continue work on conversation system # 13th March, Started work on a player-2-npc multiple choice style conversation system. # 12th March, Fixed some nasty duplicate login bugs, and various other bugs... Te doen na de 2e periode # Level/skill advancment. # Player variables, so extra information about what the player has done can be saved # projectiles system # player-2-player trading # Fix it so certain NPCs can cross zone boundaries. # A really big map with lots of quests! # Health regeneration # Add lots and lots more features to quest system De 3de versie: RuneScape Classic. Andrew schreef het voor de laatste keer opnieuw. Deze keer met zijn broers Paul Gower en Ian Gower. Vele veranderingen werden gemaakt, en werd hernoemd naar RuneScape. De versie dat nu als RuneScape Classic wordt beschouwd. Info over de Game zelf De server De server van DeviousMUD was, integenstelling tot de servers van RS2, waarschijnlijk zo groot dat hij 2500 spelers kon bevatten. Dit is nooit gebeurd. Slechts 97 mensen speelden het spel, waarvan 62 serieus. De map Bestand:DeviousMUD Map.jpg Zoals jullie zien is de map van DeviousMUD een heel stuk kleiner dan tegenwoordig. Toch zijn er sommige plekken die nog steeds bestaan. Over de hele map kon worden gevochten. Net zoals nu, in de PVP-worlds. De skills Er is slechts weinig bekend over de skills in DeviousMUD. Wel is zeker dat Ranged en Magic er al waren, en dat je die twee skills als enigsten tot 25 kon trainen, wat nadeel gaf in gevechten aangezien je de melee stats (en anderen) veel hoger (onbekend hoe hoog) kon trainen. In het begin kon je waarschijnlijk ook nog geen levels up gaan, later in DeviousMUD is dit veranderd. Je maximale cb was 52. Ook bestond er een soort van summoning. Je kon een hond met je mee laten lopen en mee laten vechten. Deze hond was overigens erg zwak en ging vaak dood. Thumb|Iemand die een hond achter zich aan heeft lopen. Praten Onder in je beeldscherm zat naast de opties Examine, Take, Drop, Use, Trade en Attack de optie TalkTo. Daarmee kon je praten. Vreemd genoeg was er geen filter. Alleen de woorden Bitch, Sh*t en F%$# werden gefilterd. en:DeviousMUD Categorie:RuneScape